Milk and Toast and Honey
by Assiral
Summary: A vida de casados de Sasuke e Sakura estava apenas no início, e para ela tudo ainda parecia um sonho. Uma songfic baseada no capitulo 700.9 de Naruto Gaiden


Milk and toast and honey

 **Nota da autora:** Essa One-shot surgiu na minha cabeça assim que li o capitulo 700.9 de Naruto Gaiden.

Baseada na música Milk and toast and honey (Roxette)

watch?v=GcUPwnCCCT0

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 _Milk and toast and honey make it sunny  
On a rainy saturday, hey, hey, hey_

Acordei naquela manhã chuvosa e meu marido já não estava na cama.

Meu marido.

Já faziam 2 meses que estávamos casados e eu ainda me sentia toda boba por chama-lo assim.

Me sentei e espreguicei para acordar meu corpo, e foi quando eu notei na mesinha ao lado da cama uma bandeja com um café da manhã esperando para ser devorado. Era só leite, torrada e mel, mas parecia tão apetitoso.

Ah, Sasuke-kun... quem diria que você seria esse tipo de marido.

 _Milk and toast  
Some coffee take the stuffiness  
Out of days you hate, you really hate_

Meu sempre sério, frio e estoico marido, sempre fazia de tudo pra me agradar.

Ainda parecia um sonho. Ninguém acreditaria, nem mesmo eu.

 _Slow morning news pass me by  
I try not to analyse  
But didn't he blow my mind this time?  
Didn't he blow my mind?_

A noite passada eu cheguei do hospital tão triste ao saber que um dos meus pacientes não havia sobrevivido. Eu tentei de tudo por semanas, mas no fim a doença somada a idade foram mais fortes, e eu o perdi.

Cheguei em casa tão triste e arrasada e só queria chorar. Mas, Sasuke-kun estava aqui, me levou para tomarmos banho na banheira, massageou minhas costas, e depois deitou-se comigo abraçado na cama.

Tenho certeza que ele não me forçaria a nada, só queria me ver bem de novo.

Mas, ao acalmar meu coração, aqueceu também meu corpo, e fizemos amor.

\- Então finalmente acordou. – disse ele entrando pela porta

 _(Here it comes)  
To bring a little lovin', honey  
(Here it comes)  
To take away the hurt inside  
(Here it comes)  
Is everything that matters to me  
(Here it comes)  
Is everything I want from life_

\- Bom dia, Sasuke-kun. – respondi abrindo um sorriso.

Ele veio até mim e depositou um beijo suave na minha testa.

\- Está melhor? – perguntou.

\- Sim. Graças a você.

Ele respondeu só com aquele sorriso de canto que sempre me hipnotizou e me tirava o fôlego.

 _Milk and toast and honey  
Ain't it funny how things sometimes look so clear_

 _And feel so near?_

\- Você ainda não tocou na comida. – disse ele apontando para a bandeja.

\- É que eu acabei de acordar. – respondi em uma voz manhosa.

\- Ande logo e coma.

Ele sentou-se na cama com a bandeja no colo, e esticou a torrada para que eu mordesse.

 _The dreams I dream, my favorite wishful thinkin'  
Oh, he's bookmarked everywhere, everywhere  
True love might fall from the sky  
Oh, you never know what to find  
But didn't he blow my mind this time?  
But didn't he blow my mind?_

Na verdade, isso era melhor que sonho.

Por que nem em meus melhores sonhos eu conseguiria imaginar que Sasuke-kun me trataria com tanto zelo.

Sonhava com nossos momentos felizes, mas não sonhava com ele me compreendendo, e me dando apoio e carinho. Geralmente essa era a minha função.

Quando me machucava em missões, eu via ele ficar transtornado e caçar até o inferno quem ou o que tivesse me machucado, e depois voltar e se preocupar comigo mesmo que ele soubesse que eu era a melhor ninja médica dessa vila.

Eu o amava tanto, e agora sabia que nossos sentimentos eram mútuos.

 _(Here it comes)  
To bring a little lovin', honey  
(Here it comes)  
To take away the pain inside  
(Here it comes)  
Is everything that matters to me  
(Here it comes)  
Is everything I want from life  
(Here it comes)  
Oh, lay a little lovin', honey  
(Here it comes)  
To feel you're gettin' close to me  
(Here it comes)  
Is everything that matters to me  
(Here it comes)  
Is everywhere I want to be_

O abracei tão forte agarrada ao pescoço dele.

\- Ei, o que foi? – disse ele surpreso.

\- Eu amo tanto você, querido. – respondi com o rosto ainda escondido no pescoço dele.

Ele soltou o ar e me envolveu com os braços, em um abraço aconchegante.

\- Você sabe que eu também, não sabe? – disse ele baixinho perto do meu ouvido.

Eu balancei a cabeça concordando. Eu sabia que para ele era difícil se expressar, mas confesso que amava quando ele o fazia.

Nos beijamos. Primeiro devagar, depois mais profundo, mais, e mais...

Até que isso não era mais suficiente, e puxei a camisa dele, e ele tirou a minha que também era dele. Descobri que adorava dormir com as camisas dele e calcinha.

Mas nesse momento, já não existia nem camisa, nem calcinha, nem nada.

Só beijos, carinhos e entrega.

.

 _(Here it comes)  
To bring a little lovin', honey  
(Here it comes)  
To take away the pain inside  
(Here it comes)  
Is everything that matters to me  
(Here it comes)  
Is everything I want from life  
(Here it comes)  
Oh, lay a little lovin', baby, baby  
(Here it comes)  
To gettin' close to me  
(Here it comes)  
Is everything that matters to me  
(Here it comes)  
Is everywhere I want to be_

Kami-sama, como eu amo entregar meu corpo a esse homem.

E eu sei que ele também adora ter meu corpo para si, e entregar o dele a mim. Corpo e alma.

Eu posso ver nos olhos dele enquanto ele se movimenta em vai e vem dentro de mim, os seus olhos de devoção misturados com desejo.

Além disso, vez ou outra ele acaba não conseguindo controlar e ativando o sharingan. Mas eu entendo, se ele sente metade do prazer que eu sinto, controlar os sentimentos seria impossível.

Ele aumentou o ritmo e a intensidade das estocadas.

\- Sasuke-kun... – acabei gemendo o nome dele.

Ele se abaixou e me beijou, e eu cravei as unhas nas costas dele.

Sentia meu corpo já tremer, e um princípio de explosão se formando em meu ventre. Envolvi as pernas nos quadris dele, e ele foi ainda mais forte e profundo, até que arqueei as costas e explodi. E ele não demorou a se derramar em mim.

Era incrível.

 _To bring a little lovin'  
Is everything I want  
To lay a little lovin'  
Is everything I want  
Oh, here it comes_

\- Sasuke-kun, você é tudo que eu sempre quis.

Ele depositou os lábios dele nos meus carregados de sentimentos.

\- E você é tudo pra mim. – respondeu ele.

.

.

.

.

E aí, chuhchus

Gostaram?

Deixa eu explicar o que houve.

Eu não pude ler o capitulo do gaiden 700.9 na hora que saiu pela MangaPanda, onde veio com "Darling... thank you" , quando eu fui ler já tinha saído na MangaStream com "Honey... thank you" e isso na hora me fez lembrar dessa música que eu simplesmente amo de paixão, e é uma slice of life tão gostosa, que logo me deu vontade de escrever.

Fiquei chateadíssima, que ta todo mundo trabalhado nos feelings de Darling e só eu no Honey

XD

Mas o importante mesmo é que Darling, honey, mozão, meu rei... o que importa mesmo é que tem muito amor entre esses dois e eu surtei demais nesse capitulo com aquele Sasuke transtornado queimando as kunais, e depois todo preocupadinho com a Sakura

T_T

Eu coloquei na fic por que pra mim, parece que to mesmo sonhando que eu li e vi isso.

Enfim

Chega de falatório.

Críticas e sugestões são bem aceitas, e não deixem de ouvir a música

;**


End file.
